


A Reconnection

by john036



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slowburn Stydia, end of senior year, past-stalia, scira - Freeform, slight marrish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia reconnect in the final months of their senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosmic Love

_A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

* * *

 

     Lydia gulped as soon as she opened her eyes, her mouth tasting of tequila and regret. Her large, emerald eyes were staring deep into the sleepy honey colored ones that were mere centimeters away from her own. Stiles and Lydia were tangled in the sheets of Lydia’s bed, their clothes thrown on the floor of Lydia’s bed. It didn’t take much for Lydia to realize what happened last night, even though she remembered nothing of it. “Stiles,” Lydia says softly to her bedmate.

     “Hm?” he grumbles.

     “I think we may have made a mistake last night,” she says softly. She brushes the hair out of her face and goes to sit up, but Stiles’ long arm wraps around her naked body and pulls her back down. “Stiles, I can’t.” She can’t help it, but her voice breaks with her last sentence. “I still have a boyfriend.” Her heart cracks when she sees Stiles nod slowly, his eyes drooping sadly as he removes the arm from around her waist. Lydia gives him the warmest smile she can muster, but even then it’s still nothing more than a small one. Stiles grabs his boxers from the ground and slides them on underneath the sheets, before collecting the rest of the clothes and entering Lydia’s bathroom, shutting the door behind him softly.

* * *

 

  ** _SIX WEEKS EARLIER._**

* * *

     Lydia didn’t even take ten steps back into Beacon Hills the morning after spring break, before Stiles quickly joined her at her side. She raised an eyebrow at him at him to wordlessly question his motives, but he returned it with a smirk-shrug combination, causing Lydia to smile to herself. It’s been too long since she and Stiles walked down together. Kira texted her over spring break, when Lydia and her mother went to North Carolina for the week, to announce the break-up between Stiles and Malia. The two made their way down the hallway, wordlessly, as they walked towards Lydia’s locker.

     As they turned the corner, Lydia saw Malia talking to Liam and Mason about ten feet down the hall. She paused for must a moment, her eyes darting to Stiles, but he seemed completely unfazed. The two continued down the hallway and walked past Malia and the others. Instead of Malia glaring at Stiles, the two seemed quite at peace with one another, both exchanging warm smiles and nods of acknowledgement. Lydia decided not to say anything until they reached Lydia’s locker. “You and Malia look like you guys are on good terms,” Lydia says as I she enters her locker combination, doing her best to not look at Stiles, who Lydia catches out of the corner of her eye staring at her – not in a creepy way, but more in admiration.

     He swallows, forcing himself out of the daze Lydia allows lets him fall into. “Yeah, um, the break-up was mutual. We both wanted to end on good terms,” Stiles says. He turns his body so that his back is no resting next to the lockers next to Lydia’s. “So, I was thinking, I know that you really haven’t learned a lot about banshees, and stuff, so I thought I could help? We could do an old fashioned detective session at my house tonight. I even cleared out a section of the board.” Lydia’s heart flutters at the sight of Stiles’ eyes growing wide with excitement.

     She gives him an apologetic smile. “Maybe tomorrow? I’m sorry, I kind of made plans with Parrish. He’s, uh, teaching me some fighting stuff,” Lydia says. She doesn’t notice how low her voice has gotten.

     The excitement quickly leaves Stiles’ honey-colored eyes, and he looks down at the ground, nodding in understandment. “Yeah, Scott’s been telling me about how good you’ve gotten. I guess Parrish is a good teacher, huh?” Stiles says. Stiles can’t help but be happy that the two minute warning bell sounds. “I gotta get to class, but I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

* * *

 

And that’s all Lydia did at lunch. Simply, _see_ Stiles. He was quiet all lunch period and didn’t even chuckle when Liam poured chocolate milk over the front of his body. After that, Lydia didn’t see Stiles for the rest of the day. She had a feeling that he was ignoring her, but she didn’t want to admit it.

     When the school day ended, she got in her car and drove to Parrish’s house. She hated that she had to do the fighting lessons at his house, but he insisted that they do it there. Parrish flashed Lydia his high-beam, award winning smile at her when he answered the door and quickly ushered her inside. He got his living room ready, pushing the furniture out of the way and other things, while she changed into her workout clothes in his bathroom.

     In just two months, Lydia went from barely being able to throw a proper punch to dodging nearly everything Parrish threw at her, from the punches, to the kicks, to the knees and elbows. Parrish was frightened when a punch landed on Lydia’s shoulder, but she quickly recovered and kicked the legs out from under him.

     “Wow, looks like someone has improved,” Parrish says, after deciding to call it a day.

     “I guess I have a good teacher,” Lydia says with a shrug. She takes her hair out of the ponytail she put it in before fighting practice started and shook it out, before putting it back into a bun. Lydia quickly notices Parrish blushing.

     “I’m just happy I have a good student,” Parrish says in return, this time earning a blush from Lydia. Lydia’s eyes dart down to the hand Parrish rests on her forearm. His touch burns, not like Stiles’ though; it’s less than a comforting touch, and more of a suggestive one. Her eyes dart back to him. “In case you haven’t noticed, Lyds, I really like hanging out with you.”

     It’s liker her world stops. _Lyds_. Only one person can her that, and Jordan Parrish is definitely not that person. Her thoughts take her out of the situation for so long, she doesn’t even notice Parrish kissing her until after his lips leave her’s. Lydia notices that Parrish’s aren’t like Stiles’, who’s lips are like soft pillows; Parrish’s are more rough, like construction paper. “Thanks for today. I’ll see you next week,” Lydia says, still stunned, but not entirely discomforted, but what happened. She collects her things and leaves Parrish’s house.

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ phone rings as he’s working on his math homework. He grins to himself when he sees that it’s Lydia who is calling him. “What’s up?” he asks, trying to act as casually as possible after he answers the call.

     “Parrish and I finished earlier than I thought. Mind if I take you up on that banshee-discover power-hour right now? I’m already on my way,” Lydia says.

     “Yeah, yeah, sounds perfect,” Stiles says. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

     Stiles is waiting for her on his front porch when she pulls into the driveway. Stiles’ dad is currently on duty at the sheriff’s office, so Lydia has the room to pull next to Stiles’ jeep. He quickly arrives at her car door and opens it for her.

     His face scrunches up in disgust when he finally sees her. Stiles does this more of a joke, than as an actual portrayal of how he sees her. Even with the strands of strawberry blonde hair stuck to her skin to the sweat, and the shiny skin that radiated with the thin layer of sweat, Stiles still found her beautiful. “You smell disgusting,” Stiles says, earning an eye roll from Lydia.

     “I’m going to have to borrow your shower,” Lydia says, shutting her driver’s door before opening the backseat to retrieve her school bag and the bag she put her school clothes in when she changed into her workout clothes at Parrish’s.

     “Go right ahead. I can start the oven for the pizza while you’re in there. I picked up the vegetable one you like on my way home from school,” Stiles says. He wordlessly takes Lydia’s bags from her hands as the two walk into the Stilinski household.

     “Thank you, Stiles,” she says. She takes her clothes bag from Stiles. “I’m gonna go get in the shower. We can just work down here in the living room, I guess.” Stiles nods as Lydia, for whatever reason she cannot say, blushes and climbs the stairs.

* * *

 

The pizza is gone, except for the one piece that neither Lydia nor Stiles insist on eating. The two have been working for hours, with the clock getting closer and closer to midnight when the two mutually decided on a short break time. “Parrish kissed me earlier.” She doesn’t know what caused Lydia to say that, but she felt like she needed to say it. She squeezes her eyes shut and mentally kicks herself.

     “Wow, I didn’t know you two were like that,” Stiles voice trails off.

     “We’re not! At least, I don’t think so,” Lydia says, furrowing her eyebrows. “I never really thought of him like that. He said, after we finished our practice today, that he really liked hanging out with me, and I don’t know what happened, but the next minute he just kissed me.”

     Stiles leans in, his eyes narrowed. “Parrish didn’t force himself onto you, did he?”

     Lydia shakes her head. “Of course not, he would never do something like that. He’s a nice guy,” Lydia says.

     “Do you like him?”

     Lydia shrugs, unsure of what to say. “I never really thought about him like that. He’s a nice guy, like I said, so he would be a nice change from what Jackson and Aiden were,” Lydia says. She mentally notes that was  the first time she said ‘Jackson’ without wanting to break something, and the first time she said ‘Aiden’ without wanting to punch herself.

     “You two spend a lot of time together. I think you two could work, I guess,” Stiles says, breaking his eye contact with her. Lydia faltered a little bit. She didn’t expect the conversation to turn out this way. Instead of Stiles finally admitting his feelings for her, which she’s been waiting for him to do since the moment she hung up the phone when Kira told her about his break up with Malia, he was telling her to start dating a guy who wasn’t him.

     “Do you really want me to date him?” Lydia asks in disbelief.

     “I’m not telling you to do anything, I’m merely suggesting it,” the words burn Stiles’ mouth like venom of a snake. He can’t believe he’s telling this to the girl he finally had a chance with.

     “Okay.”


	2. Lean On

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We all need someone to lean on_

* * *

 

**_TWO WEEKS LATER._ **

* * *

     Stiles couldn’t believe he actually told Lydia to enter a relationship with Parrish. It’s been two weeks since his conversation with her in his living room, and thirteen days since Lydia and Parrish started to date one another. Despite that, he and Lydia’s time together was not effected greatly. The two always seemed to be glued at each other’s hip when they were in school together. And, besides, the only time Stiles really saw Jordan – Lydia insisted that Stiles and the other pack members started calling Parrish that starting thirteen years ago – and Lydia together was when Stiles and his father would have dinner together at the office.

     “So are you going to tell me what’s going on between Lydia and Parrish, or am I going to have to guess?” Stiles grimaces at his father’s question.

     “They’re dating, dad,” Stiles answers quietly. He shovels more Kung Pao Chicken into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more.

     “Dating? Since when?” the sheriff asks, his eyes narrow and his eyebrows knitted together.

     “Two weeks ago yesterday,” Stiles says after swallowing. He looks over his shoulder to see Lydia sitting on Parrish’s -– dammit, _Jordan’s_ – desk. His hand is rested on Lydia’s leg, just above the knee, and the other hand holds a sandwich Lydia brought from the sandwich shop around the corner. Lydia smiles through the bite she took at a joke Parrish told her. Lydia flicks her hair behind her shoulder and looks around. Her eyes catches Stiles’ and the both of their breaths catch in their breaths. Stiles quickly turns around, earning a questioning look from his father; Parrish is too busy eating his sandwich to notice.

     “Son,” the sheriff begins. “Is it just me, or does Lydia not seem very interested in Parrish?”

     “She’s dating him, dad. Lyds must be into him somewhat,” Stiles grumbles. It’s obvious that Stiles doesn’t want to talk about the subject anymore, so the sheriff doesn’t push it any further. Over his son’s shoulder, John catches Lydia sadly looking at the back of Stiles’ head. John, against his better judgment, decides to not tell his son this.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Stiles finds himself sitting next to Lydia at lunch. “Guys, there’s that new laser tag place that just opened up two blocks from Derek’s loft! We should totally go,” Kira says once the other pack members join the table.

     “That sounds awesome,” Scott says, wrapping his arm around Kira’s waist and bringing her closer to him. He kisses her on the cheek, earning a blush from Kira. He then turns to the other pack members. “You guys in?” Malia, Lydia, Stiles, and Liam all nod.

     Liam perks up. “Um, can I invite Hayden, or is this just a pack thing?” the sophomore werewolf asks, earning teasing remarks from the other pack members. Shortly after the Dread Doctors were defeated, Liam and Hayden sparked up a romance which reminded both Stiles and Lydia of Scott and Allison.

     “Of course you can invite her! Invite Mason, too,” Lydia says.

     “Does that mean I can invite Theo?” Malia asks. She looks around, gaining uneasy glances.

     “If everyone is bringing their significant other, then I should be able to bring Jordan,” Lydia counters. “If Theo comes we’ll have nine, and we need ten to make the teams even.”

     Scott’s and Kira’s eyes bounce between Stiles and Lydia. Ever since the relationship between Lydia and Jordan started, the two noticed an awkward relationship that developed between Lydia and Stiles. Stiles turns to Lydia and gives her one of his goofy smiles. “Of course he can come,” he says. Kira and Scott give each other questioning looks that go unnoticed by anyone else at the table.

 

* * *

 

Stiles pulls his jeep into Lydia’s driveway at six-on-the-dot; Lydia is already waiting for him on her front porch when he arrives. “Sorry I’m late,” Stiles says as Lydia pulls herself into the passenger seat.

     “Stiles, you said you were going to pick me up at six; you’re right on time,” Lydia says.

     “I know, I know. I just have this saying, ‘If you’re on time, you’re late; if you’re early, you’re on time’. I try to live by it the best that I can,” Stiles says, putting the jeep in reverse and pulling out of Lydia’s driveway. Lydia opens her mouth to say something, but her phone’s vibration cuts her off. She let’s out an annoyed huff. Stiles furrows his eyebrows in worry, not tearing his eyes off the road, though. “Is everything okay, Lyds?”

     “Supernaturally, yes. Socially, no. Jordan just texted me, he said your dad just gave him a huge pile of paperwork. He can’t make it tonight,” Lydia says.

     “Sorry about that, I guess,” Stiles says. Even he doesn’t believe that words that are leaving his mouth.

     Lydia sighs and puts her phone in her purse. “Whatever, it’s fine. Honestly, I’m kind of happy he’s not coming; I spend too much time with him, anyways. I need to spend more time with my friends before I leave for college and everything,” Lydia answers with a shrug. Stiles smiles to himself quickly.

 

“Alright, let’s make some ground rules, please?” Mason says before the group goes into the laser tag arena. “Humans can go for the shapeshifters, plus Kira, but the shapeshifters can only go after the fellow shapeshifters. And humans, of course, can go after fellow humans.”

     “That sounds good,” Stiles says, and the others agree.

     “Okay, teams! Since Jordan couldn’t come, we have to do three teams of three,” Kira says. “Scott, you’re on the red team and you’re with Lydia and Mason.” Lydia smirks at the alpha as she walks over to him. Scott gives her a high five and a hug. Mason, on the other hand, hurries over to them, beyond excited. “Malia, you are the blue team, and you have Hayden and Liam.” Malia looks excited by the outcome and gives high fives to both sophomores, who blush at the announcement that they will be playing together. “And Theo, you’re the green team, and you have Stiles and I.” Theo walks over to stand in between Stiles and Kira.

     “So we’re going to do something similar to paintball; if you get hit three times, you’re out. The last team standing wins, and you can’t do rapid fire,” Scott says. The others nod in understandment and they enter the arena.

 

* * *

 

One hour later, the only people left standing are Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Malia. Stiles is covered in sweat as he creeps down a narrow hallway, the foam walls slanted downwards, so Stiles has to start scaling the walls in order to make it through. “Hey,” Stiles jumps at the sound of Scott above him.

     “Hey!” Stiles says, quickly grabbing the gun and pointing at Scott, who holds up his hands in surrender.

     “I only have on hit on me, so I don’t think that will do you any good,” Scott says. “I wanted to see if you wanted to take out the girls with me.”

     Stiles ponders this suggestion for a second before nodding his head. “Here, help me up there,” Stiles says, offering is hand, which Scott takes. The alpha werewolf quickly pulls Stiles up on top of the large foam structure. “Do you know where Lydia and Malia even are?” The sound of someone clearing their throat causes Stiles to freeze. His eyes narrow when he sees Scott’s childlike grin on his face. Stiles slowly turns around to see Lydia staring back at him, eyes narrowed with determination, her gun pointed at the sensor plate on Stiles’ chest. Stiles puts his hands up in surrender, before quickly grabbing his gun and firing at her. Lydia rolls out of the quickly and shoots, missing Stiles, and causing Scott to fall off the structure in order to miss the beam. “Wow, Jordan is a good teacher, isn’t he?”

     Lydia flips through the air, causing Stiles’ world to stop in order to fully embrace her. She lands and rolls into a somersault, colliding with Stiles and sending them both to the ground. Lydia lands on top of Stiles, who’s breathing slows dramatically by the close proximity Lydia’s plump lips are to his. “How many shots do you have on you, Stiles?” Lydia asks, her voice low. Stiles holds up two lanky fingers, causing Lydia to smirk. “Sorry, bud.” Lydia fires her gun onto Stiles sensor plate, causing a loud buzzing noise to come from Stiles’ plate.

     “Damn,” Stiles says, as Lydia rolls off of him and helps him stand.

     “Got to go. Gotta were-coyote to take out,” Lydia says. It’s hard to tell, but he _swears_ he sees Lydia give him some sort of air kiss before she climbs down the foam structure and disappears back into the maze.

* * *

 

Lydia and Scott managed to take Malia out quite easily, earning them the winning title of laser tag. The group rejoined in the lobby, all of them – Stiles especially – covered in sweat. It was the first time they all had fun without having some sort of creature taunting them.

     “Before we leave, we got to take a picture!” Kira says. She hands her phone to the employee of the laser tag place.

     “Here, can you take one on mine too?” Lydia asks the employee, who nods as he takes her phone. Lydia then turns to the other people, “I’ll send you guys the picture later.”

     “Smile!” the employee says, looking very unamused as the takes the photo on both phones.

 

* * *

 

After laser tag, the group got pizza at the near by pizza joint and Stiles then took Lydia home. “Tonight was fun,” Stiles says, his jeep coming to a stop outside Lydia’s home. She nods in agreement.

     “I’ll see you sometime this weekend, I’m sure?” Lydia assumes. Stiles nods. “Alright, talk to you soon.” She climbs out of the car and walks to her front door. After she shuts the door, she can hear the muffled noise of Stiles’ jeep pulling out of her driveway and back down her street towards her home.

     As she walks the stairs to her bedroom, she pulls out her phone and looks at the photo. Lydia quickly notices Stiles’ lanky arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him. She must not have noticed it when they took the picture, because his touch was always something she was used to. She zooms in on just her and Stiles and smiles.

     Lydia quickly sends the photo out to everyone before posting it to Instagram, with the caption saying ‘Laser tag with the bests!’. Not even two minutes after she posts it, Stiles comments with, ‘still can’t believe you and Scott tricked me :(‘. Lydia smiles at the comment before getting ready for bed.


End file.
